Field Trip
"Field Trip" is the eighteenth episode of Justice League Action. Summary With General Zod and his minions on the loose in the Fortress of Solitude, it is time for the Justice League's teenagers to show their worth. Featuring Story In the Fortress of Solitude, the three teenage superheroes Star Girl, Firestorm and Blue Beetle are involved in a fire-fight with the three super-villains General Zod, Faora and Quex-Ul. They confidently tell the villains that they will put a stop to their activities but, when they try, they get in one another's way, make a mess of everything and have to dive for cover. They start to bicker over who is to blame for creating this situation. Earlier, they recall, Superman was showing them around (it's the League's secondary HQ) when Star Girl became drawn to an alien kitten which she picked up. They then proceeded to a room where the Phantom Zone projector stands with a control panel with two large buttons. The kitten jumped and hit one of the buttons causing Superman to be sucked into the Phantom Zone. Firestorm assumed that the other button would reverse this but instead released the villains. Blue Beetle then pressed both buttons and broke the projector. Back in the present, the teens decide to deal with these Kryptonians before they can get out into yellow sunlight but the latter have gone to find more powerful weapons in the arsenal and afterwards start blasting their way through the locked-down Fortress. Firestorm is then asked to make some kryptonite but has to admit that he doesn't know how to because it's alien. As the villains close in, another fire-fight starts as the teens attempt to escape through two large closed doors. When they get through and close them, they see the green glow of kryptonite among some exhibits but there's only a small shard of it. Blue Beetle holds it up to the Kryptonians when they break in but there isn't enough to affect them and they leave the teens buried under a pile of rubble. When the heroes emerge, Firestorm begins to analyse the kryptonite but it seems too difficult to synthesise. Star Girl and Blue beetle follow the villains, who are now outside and flying, and attempt to combat them but are beaten to the ground. As the enemy close in for the kill, the ice beneath them turns green and they collapse Behind them, Firestorm touches the ground. He has succeeded with kryptonite transformation. Later, inside, the teens tell a liberated Superman that they have fixed the projector. The bound villains are sent back to the Phantom Zone while Superman tells the young superheroes to clear up the mess. Notes * In the DVD release, this is episode 16 and comes between Hat Trick and Luthor in Paradise. * Kryptonite, no matter it's size nor volume, still takes a debilitating effect on Kryptonians. Zod and his enforcers not being effected by the K-sliver Blue Beetle had is erroneous. Gallery Category:Episodes